Twin's Mistress Book one
by Cotto
Summary: As a belated wedding gift to her newlywed wife Jessica, Amy wrote a novella due to learning of her spouse' taste for Alternate Universe novels- setting is British Isles in a twisted Alternate Universe. Here is the first chapter of the story she wrote her. Warning: this story involves pretty vile conduct- be warned!
1. Preface: a letter to my wife (by Amy)

**My Wedding Gift to My Beautiful Blushing Bride**

 **A Novella by Amanda Rose Madison.**

 **Disclaimer:** _BtVS/AtS is the property of Joss, and his alone, same with the characters aside from OCs inserted into the storyline- but those become his property too- as far as I'm concerned. I forego any financial claim to this story. This is just for fun._

 **Author's Notes:** _This is written from Amy's perspective based on a RPG that I'm engaging in with some other people, and it's an AU, so it's a bit different. This is written as a letter prefrace to a story that Amy writes to her wife, Jessica Lewis Kelly O'Cadhla-Madison as a somewhat belated wedding gift- inspired by Jess saying that she loves Alternate Universes and some of the things they talk about in that encounter- in no way are the characters acting right in it. This story talks about abuse of power and evil laws and why they have to be resisted- no matter how much harm is done by resisting them- most of the rest will be described as the story continues._

 **Summary:** _As a belated wedding gift to her newlywed wife Jessica, Amy wrote a novella due to learning of her spouse' taste for Alternate Universe novels- setting is British Isles in a twisted Alternate Universe. Here is the first chapter of the story she wrote her._

 **Warning:** _Extremely perverse behavior ahead- this includes forced sex between women, as well as slavery- actual slavery- it *Will* be gross, but this is a statement in favor of just laws, and against willful injustice of the law- as that latter facilitates abuses of neighbors to the extreme. Not to mention forced prostitution too, as well as sexual assault._

 **Characters and Pairings:** _Kennedy/OC/Amy Madison._

 **Setting:** _A settlement in Ireland for the most part._

 **Preface: "A Letter to My Wife.**

 **Book one of the "Twin's Mistress" Alternate Universe."**

 **By Amy Rose Madison-O'Cadhla.**

Thank you for informing me of your taste, Jessie, for Alternate Universes. I sincerely hope that this belated wedding gift from your wife will please you, as it pleased me to write it.

Be warned, however, as I based the characters in this after us and your twin stepsister, Kennedy, but the relationship is so incredibly twisted as to be ridiculous to the degree that anybody in their sane mind has to know that this story (which is particularly perverse) is clearly an AU.

Details will be revealed as the story progresses; but what you need to know for right now to avoid spoiling your appetite is that this is an Alternate Universe, based on our little chat we had during our honeymoon. Again, I heartily apologize that this took so long to write, but I wanted the present to be perfect for my beautiful blushing athletic warrior-princess bride, who has ownership of my heart in the real world!

For the most part, this is inspired by summaries of Harry Turtledove's stories, including "Guns of the South", and is also inspired by the old TV series "Sliders", again, dealing with your favorite topic, Alternate Universes.

Be warned: the behavior will be gross and frankly repulsive to many people- indeed, writing this I had some trouble stomaching the conduct involved; I wrote it, however, to make a sincere effort to fight back against my master in agreement with your idea and terms to me (of which I'm more than happy to comply for my own freedom!), so rest assured in our marital bed, my gorgeous wife, I shall continue, and I hope this pleases you.

This is no endorsement of the conduct involved, which includes but isn't limited to adultery, forced prostitution, rape (pretty much the same deal), and a number of other horrible matters/behaviors- rather this is aimed at showing the horrors of limitless power untamed by love of neighbor.

This story shows people running amok to the complete degree; and in it the nature of the story will be revealed as the tale continues/progresses.

I hope you enjoy this tale- and it is quite an adult-level story.

Remember, you're the light of my life; now and forever, Honey! I love you forever, Jessie!

Sincerely your wife;

Amy.

 **Cast of Characters:**

 _Jessica: English Noblewoman; owns a number of "agencies" in Ireland, where she employs the locals in various ways._

 _Kennedy: Jessica's sister, favorite slave, and one of her "employees"._

 _Amanda Rose: Jessica's wife._

 _Various other minor characters._

 **Laws:** _The Laws are quite different in this, as will be revealed later on as the story goes on._

 **Author's Notes Ending Preface:** _Well, the Preface is done, and now on to the story... yes, this will be continued._


	2. Dominating Family Members

**Ch.1): A Time Hanging Out with my family...**

 **Chapter Summary:** _Amy narrates as she takes a break and watches her wife, Jessica, enjoy herself and their slave in an AU of the British Isles with a twisted twist._

 **Beginning Chapter 2 Author's Notes:** _Remember, folks, this is Amy's point of view- not mine. This story demonstrates the abuses that would've happened in all likelihood should the Irish have failed to gain their independence, as well as any tyrannical government will inflict on its subjects. I'm not anti-Irish, I myself have a good degree of Irish ancestry in me; this is from a fictional character's point of view, however, and should be seen as such._

 _The conduct in it is simply disgusting- especially the same-sex "marriage" that occured in the background of the tale- and "marriage" is in quotes because it's a false marriage- there IS NO Same-Sex "Marriage", that's a false marriage at best! And there never will be, no matter how many people want it or push for it, or how many governments allow it- it simply will NOT Happen!_

I walk down the stairs, in my hands is a cup of tea I've just made, with a lot, and I mean a lot, of sugar and a good amount of cream to cool it down enough. As I reach the bottom of the stairs in my family's large home, I run across a most fascinating sight to behold.

There, with her own twin stepsister bent over a bed in the basement, is my wife; who's currently involved in dominating her completely. Initially I think that this sight should enrage me, but it is delightful in some peculiar way, for to watch my athletic wife forcing herself on one of her prostitutes is always a treat.

How did this happen? Let me take you in a little trip back in time to see: you see, the Irish Rebellion of the 1920s was utterly and completely crushed, and, in repayment for their ingratitude, Parlement revoked the rights of the Irish people, so really, they're our slaves now.

Some time later, before I wed my gorgeous wife, her mom married her half-sister's dad, and thanks to the Penal Laws coming back in, not only in full force, but also with additional ones added into the whole list of them to begin with, my sister-in-law Kennedy is now my wife Jessica's slave.

Some time later on, Jessica got it into her head to run a number of "facilities" in Ireland, employing the native women to "service clients"; as I found out later on, these are, basically, brothels- the intended purpose, as she told me, was to complete the domination of the Irish people and utterly humiliate them in payment for their ingratitude for all the favors the British Government did for them.

You see, my wife actually is a member of the House of Lords, and one of Britain's hereditary rulers of Ireland, but spends a good amount of her time "administrating" her holdings here in Ireland, and currently she is dominating her favorite slave- yes, that's right... in this special case, slavery's legal.

I sit down, smooth my knee-length dress, cross my legs, right over left, hold my cup and saucer in my hands, and, watching my wife forcibly take my own step-sister-in-law in the butt, smile sweetly at the two of them. My wife's blonde hair and skin glistens in the sunlight coming in through a basement window- she has a bit of a "special arrangement" with this one, as I've found out; usually she lets her girls work off their debts to her, but this one she doesn't let work off her debt, mostly by keeping her for herself and a select few "clientele", myself included as it turns out. She's broken her in completely as it turns out.

Jessie is particularly bitter towards her twin stepsister; I've never figured out why exactly, but she has taken a special delight in dominating her after using some reverse psychology, or better described as "selective reverse psychology" to help to break Kenn in. You see, I'll tell you how she does it.

A few months ago, I stumbled on Jess breaking her in a bit more, and got a first-rate view of how to break in a slave. She'd forced Kenny to strip her clothes off, and not an easy feat I'm here to tell you! She then removed her own clothes, and underneath them, she was wearing a strap-on and harness- this came in handy in the "training" she compelled her to undergo. Jess then bent Kennedy over, cuffed her to the bed they were using, and calmly told her "You're going to have to take it, only choice you have is which entrance you take it in: front or back", as she said the words "front" and the "back" she pressed it to her twin's entrances, Kennedy's genitals, and butt respectively.

Kennedy whimpered a bit, clearly scared of the pain this would present, and I saw Jessica smile to herself, smirking, actually, at her power over her twin stepsister- whom she owned, completely and utterly. When Kenny realized that she had no choice as to receiving this device into her body, she said "Front. I choose front, _please_." she actually whimpered the word "please" she was so scared. It really was cute of her, to be so scared.

Jessica, however, showed an impressive and, this is something I delighted in watching in her, utterly dominating attitude and streak in herself as she replied "Welp, I _could_ comply, but really, why should I? What'll you offer me to do as you suggest, _Hmmm_?" she asked her, and then I realized what she was going to do, for she smiled at me and winked at me in secret. I thought she looked incredibly sexy, there with her powerful body about to dominate her own slave of a sister.

Kennedy was now scared beyond all reasoning, and begged, offering anything that Jessica wanted, to which Jessica calmly replied "I already have all that you have, remember? I own you, so really, what can you offer to me to get me to do things your way?"

Kennedy wailed in terror, realizing that she was going to be raped- and there wasn't anything she could do about it, and furthermore, the law didn't even recognize her as a human being or a person, so it'd not protect her, but her _mistress'_ , now _that_ was another story- they'd be protected, but she wouldn't, she blubbered in terror, crying for mercy and some degree of protection against the whole injustice of this matter- not only would she be refused any of her rightful inheritance, but she is also her own sister's slave to do with as she wanted.

As Jessica told her "Last chance, Dear Sister, what can you offer me to take you the way you want?" Kennedy proceeded to cry her eyes out in fearful anticipation of what horror was to come- it actually hurt me to see this, but my loyalty is to my wife, not to one of her girls, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Welp, I gave you a chance; and you didn't take it, so... here comes." Jess said, shrugging, and with that, Jessica moved the device up to the entrance to Kennedy's butt and pushed it in, to which I heard Kennedy clearly howl in agony as her own sister sodomized her rather brutally!

In the cases of both nights, I and Jessica slept with Kennedy in her bed, we actually forced her to share a bed with us- it was fun, but it left me wondering if there was anything but power to this world- power and domination, so a kind of empty feeling settled into my stomach as I went to sleep, taking my wife's twin stepsister at the same time as my wife took her on the opposite side.

When we woke, we realized that we'd also sat on her Hispanic and Irish twin stepsister and forced her through trickery to kiss us at the same time as sitting on her face- it was kind of fun, the same sickening way in the long run that sinning is usually- and felt equally disgusting in the pit of my stomach.

Jessica looked at me while we watched over her exhausted slavegirl, Kennedy, and she told me "One other reason I own her is rooted in religion- the rest is rooted in ethnicity... she's Irish, I'm British, she's Catholic, and they're creepy and can't be trusted, I'm Lutheran- we're a whole world of difference."

I nodded, as someone who got involved in the darkest levels of the spiritual world, I comprehended how addictive sinful conduct really is; that's right, I'm a sorceress, or a recovering one, so I'm pretty familiar with dark deeds, and my wife's got a pretty impressive record; as I was surprised to learn, she's basically a Madam, a female pimp... and that's a doozy of a bad girl- though, I got to say, owning her own sister and doing *this* to her has got to take the cake for impressively bad conduct! It was immense fun to watch her force herself on her own slave of a twin sister, though, and seeing my athletic wife force her twin to do things was fun to watch- better than any show on television and the internet combined as far as entertainment goes; and she forced her for her own entertainment, even more fun to watch therefore!

Kennedy had cried herself to sleep, apparently from the shame of what'd happened, and I was curious as to what exactly had been going through her mind during these events; she didn't sleep with customers, she was for her mistress and her mistress' wife to use, almost exclusively, and her mistress' select few "chosen few" who were her closest friends. I realized this was all about humiliation and domination- not making money like the rest of them; she was our own pleasure-slave, to use and abuse at will, and abuse her we did, on a regular basis at that!

I've seen Jessica slap her, sodomize her, pull her hair (she keeps it long on purpose: better to get leverage on her), forcibly kiss her, and make her exchange sexual favors for things like food/drink/clothes- I've even taken Kennedy from time to time. We also sometimes sit on her body, and at those times frequently compel her to kiss us in weird places; we also sleep with her from time to time, but she isn't a person to us, rather she's a toy for us to use and pass back and forth- nothing more.

She frequently cries when we string her along, building up false hope only to swiftly dash it completely; she was also denied much rights to education, due to her religion and ethnicity- this was to keep her down, and to keep the Irish people down they were denied any real access to learning, in order to prevent any further rebellions, and Jessica is one of those who administrate this corner of Ireland and the British Empire, and much of her wealth was gained by Irish labor (here in a twist, she keeps many of the local Irish women forced into prostitution).

I love her for her power more than anything, but also for her beautiful body, and for the fact that she promised to fight off my master if he/it comes to harm me or her, due to a family heirloom she owns that gives her the ability to resist magical attacks of any kind- I also provide the magic to help her control her slaves, and they *are* her slaves, and hopefully the Irish will remain hers for the rest of their pitiful lives!

I love how my wife makes fun of her slave while preparing to take her; that's always impressive, and I hadn't imagined that my wife would be so into dominating her- besides, to watch her beautiful body subdoing her twin sis is always a treat, as is Jess in workout clothes!

I finished my tea and crumpets, headed up to prepare to do the housework- yes, we *could* have our slave do that work, but I find a lot of satisfaction in doing it myself, and besides, I prefer to let my wife dominate our slave for fun and a nice workout... as it turns out, Kenny had failed to be properly respectful to her mistress- that was why she was being forced in this manner. I was wearing some sandals, a blouse, and a knee-length skirt-dress that breathed very well, my hair was loose, and it was most comfortable today. It had been a nice little break, and my wife soon followed me up, after getting her workout clothes back on- her "session" with our slave had entertained her, but she herself wanted to run on the treadmill, as it turned out.

That, watching my wife run on the treadmill, with her shorts on, workout bra on, stomach exposed, and her muscular thighs and arms open to the air, her hair in a pony-tail, and her sneakers on is always a real treat for me- she looks so incredibly sexy in those times, I just want to grab her and kiss her passionately- course she loves that too!

Jessica has innumerable tastes; she likes novels, working out, playing musical instruments, fine food, studying business movements and negotiations for business gain (she's quite the business woman as well), and is generally a regular rennaissance-woman, so she's fun to spend time with- she can recite poetry with the best of them, and, I suspect, is a genius in any number of matters!

She also loves romance films, as well as science-films, and it turns out has a fascination for things like Alternate Universes, as well as has a membership in the Sci-Fi Book Club- where she gets most of her novels, as a customer.

Thing is, she's always doing something- and regularly monitors political matters back in the capital London too; she would've wound up Kennedy's watcher, but as it turned out, she went for becoming her mistress instead, and regularly has immense fun with her body at her expense.

Sometimes, she'll give away Kennedy's belongings, like to me; both to pick a fight and to prove to her that she owns her- there have been parties where Kennedy's forced to serve as a maid for us, and we can hear her stomach growling the whole time- sometimes we tease her about it; and never in a respectful manner- there's a lot of bullying that goes on here! And a good amount of it is sexual in nature too.

 **Chapter 2 End Chapter Author's Notes:** _Almost all that has happened in this is simply disgusting, and is meant to be that way- this is anything but kind and loving and, in any way proper, the conduct in this is simply revolting... the purpose of this is to show how corrupt we humans can become if one person or group is given total rights over yet another; Slavery in itself is simply disgusting, but many people today do not realize that it often involved things like prostitution and rape, not to mention sometimes murder even- what Amy might well be doing in this is to subtly tell her wife, Jessie, why people need a moral guidence in their lives- so this is a type of perverted "Aesop's Fables", if you please- about when to resist a government's inputs and laws- even to the degree of fatal resistance._

 _She picked Ireland and England because thanks to marrying Jessica, those societies have a special familial value to her, as she's related to the Irish woman in the story due to blood and marriage, and married to the English woman in the story- so what she's gone and doing is a form of "advocacy" through a tale; and this involves showing how dark that heritage could've gotten._

 _I don't hate the characters in this story, despite the rather extreme violence of about the most sickening kind, what I hate and am campaigning against is the conduct in this!_


End file.
